Backstory
by Monikaaat
Summary: Disney gave us the story of the Lion King - a lion cub exiled after his father’s death. But what about Mufasa and Taka’s past? How did they grow to hate each other? How did Scar get his scar? These and many more questions will be answered during this story


A herd of antelopes grazed in a field. One of the younger antelopes raised his head. He smelled danger. The animal instantly notified the rest of the herd, so they all went running.

Suddenly a lion jumped out of the bushes. He chased after the antelopes, trying to catch one of them. However, the predator wasn't fast enough, so the herd escaped. Quite easily, actually.

The lion slowed down and eventually stopped, panting and trying to catch his breath. He usually didn't hunt, so this was difficult and unusual. Then he heard flapping behind him, so he turned around to see his majordomo, Zuzu.

"Ahadi!" The hornbill yelled.

"What?" He replied. He wasn't entirely focused though, because he noticed a herd of wildebeest a little further away.

"Sire, Uru just gave birth!"

Ahadi looked at the herd of wildebeest hungrily. Then he shook his head, turned around and headed in the other direction, towards Pride Rock.

AHADI'S POV

I raced home, not really sure of what was happening. Uru just gave birth. I'm a father! My heir was just born!

My mane dangled in the wind, strands of hair flapping against my face and getting in my eyes. I was far away, on the border of Pride Lands and the Outlands. I was patrolling there when I saw the antelopes and decided to hunt it down. See, the lionesses were having trouble finding food, there was a lack of animals to hunt.

My leg muscles hurt, my lungs felt like they were on fire, I could hardly run anymore. But still, I kept pushing myself forward, rushing home as fast as I could.

Anyway, I reached Pride Rock so much faster than usual. I jumped up on the rock and went inside.

Uru was laying in the middle of the big cave. There were only three other lionesses there, those who were watching their cubs. All others were out looking for food, so no one disturbed my queen and our newborn.

"Ahadi!" She noticed I was back.

"Hi."

I trotted up to Uru and rubbed my nose against hers, saying hello. Then I looked down into her lap. To my surprise, there was not one, but two cubs. One had my black mane and Uru's red fur, the other one had a tuft of red hair and my golden fur. The red haired one was bigger, he slept on top of his brother.

"They're so adorable." I smiled and told Uru.

I laid down on the ground next to her and licked her cheek. Then I looked at my sons again. The bigger one stretched and yawned, showing off his tiny teeth. The cubs were both still blind and pretty much deaf.

I let my head down and gently touched them with my nose. The smaller one put his paw on my nose. I chuckled.

"What are we naming them? And which one's older?" I asked.

Uru nudged the red maned cub. "He is. And for the names... My dad once said that if he had a son, he would've named him Taka, so that's an idea."

"It's a great name. And speaking of, where is your dad?"

"Somewhere on our border with the jungle. He left right after you did, he said he went to look around."

"Great." I looked at my hornbill majordomo. "Zuzu, can you find Mohatu and tell him? He needs to know about the birth of his grandsons."

"Yes, sire." She immediately flew out of the cave to look for the old king.

"I think Taka fits the younger one." I turned back to my queen. "And maybe we could name the other one Mufasa? I really like the name."

Uru nodded. "Sounds great."

"Now go to sleep, you need some rest. I'll watch the cubs." Then I grabbed Mufasa by the scruff of his back and set him down in front of me, I repeated that with Taka.

"Thanks, I love you." Uru said and settled down by my side.

"Love you too."

THIRD PERSON POV

A few minutes later, Mohatu walked into the cave, heaving. The old king was out of breath. It wasn't surprising, since he'd obviously run a long distance and he wasn't as fast or strong as he once used to be.

"Ahadi." Mohatu nodded.

"Sir." He replied.

The older lion never liked his daughter's mate. It wasn't anything against Ahadi himself, it was about his dad. Ahadi's father, Pili, was banished at the start of Mohatu's reign, for murdering Mohatu's queen Safi.

Uru and Ahadi were born around the same time, they were friends as cubs. After Pili was exiled, he turned cruel, so the environment Ahadi grew up in was horrible. As a teen, he ran away back into Pride Lands. He fell in love with Uru, and though the king wasn't fond of him, he accepted his daughter's choice and let Ahadi back in.

"Where is my grandchild?"

Ahadi looked down at the sleeping cubs. "Here. I'm taking care of them, so Uru can sleep."

Mohatu walked closer to see his daughter's cub. He was surprised to see two sons, but it was the good kind of happy.

"Congratulations, son." Mohatu said to Ahadi. All the dislike he felt towards the young king fizzled out at this moment as both lions looked at the cubs. That was about when Mohatu realised - Ahadi was absolutely nothing like his father. He was kind, caring and took care of his daughter as well as he could. The two little lions just established that Ahadi was family. And Mohatu valued family above all else.

"Thank you, sir."

Mohatu smiled. "Eh, call me Mohatu."

Then the old lion walked into the back of the cave and laid down to rest. This was a tiring day for all of them.

Ahadi looked around their cave. The only other ones there were two lionesses and one lion with their cubs. Nya and Zuberi with their daughter Sarafina and Oneysha with her son Okapi. They all were sleeping or just resting, it was a lazy afternoon. Ahadi felt the magic in the air around them, he was in a peaceful bliss.

URU'S POV

I felt Ahadi's sides lifting as he breathed, his warm breath fell on my neck. Then I heard his deep voice.

"Love, are you awake?"

I stretched and yawned, then rolled onto my stomach. "Yes."

"Sorry if I woke you up. Your dad came back a while ago, I think he wants to talk to you." He explained.

"It's fine."

My dad noticed I was awake. He stretched, stood up and slowly walked over to me. Ahadi gave me the cubs and trotted out of the cave.

"I'm gonna give you some space." He said before leaving.

"Hi, Uru." My dad laid down next to me.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Congratulations on the cubs. What do you want to name them?"

"Well, we decided to name the older one Mufasa, and the other Taka."

My dad smiled. "Taka, huh?"

"Well, if you didn't have a son, you can have a grandson with a name you like." I explained.

"Aw, thank you."

We talked for a while, it felt good. There was a lot of stress with the lack of food and my dad and Ahadi hating each other, I hadn't had any conversations with my dad lately.

Eventually we noticed Ahadi. He was hanging out by the entrance of the cave, not wanting to interrupt. My dad chuckled.

"Ahadi, don't be stupid, come in."

He shyly walked in. I'd never seen him like this. Ahadi was a strong king, confident and powerful lion, now he was acting like a scared cub. Usually he treated my dad as an equal, even though they didn't like each other, there was always respect between them. Something had definitely changed.

THIRD PERSON POV

Ahadi stepped closer to them. "Bad news. The lionesses are back, they only brought back one antelope. They said they found two herds and couldn't catch them."

"Well, when I was king, food was never an issue." Mohatu said.

"Dad!" Uru exclaimed.

"I'm just saying, there are always plenty of herds here. If you lack food, then there's an issue. As king, it's your job to find and fix it."

The young king nodded. "I'm trying. There seems to be nothing wrong."

Mohatu stood up. "Well, I'll let you two handle this, I've dealt with my share of problems during my reign." He walked away.

Ahadi licked the cubs. "How are you two? I hope you don't put mommy through trouble."

"They don't do anything but sleep and eat, I'm fine." Uru chuckled.

"I know, I'm joking." Ahadi nudged her playfully.

The two lions spent the rest of the day talking, laughing and looking at the cubs. The king would constantly look over to his queen, admiring her. Becoming a dad made him appreciate her, and his position as the king, and his pride, and overall everything way more than he thought it would. For one evening, they forgot the stress and pressure, spending the time with just each other and their two newborn sons.

Uru watched the sky turn purple and pink, the colors mixing and taking over the blue as the sun set behind the horizon. She sighed and leaned on Ahadi's side.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."


End file.
